


FrostPudding #6 : ThunderFrost

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Man handling, Rough blow job, rough love play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes to Midgard to find Loki, drags him back to Asgard for rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostPudding #6 : ThunderFrost

It was hours before Loki heard the familiar heavy tread of Thor coming down the hallway. He knew he would be found out eventually but had hoped for more time. He had thought of a million ways to deflect this moment but not one to avoid it completely. He sighed and buried his nose into Tom’s curly hair and simply breathed.  
He knew he could handle Thor, of course, but the problem was that Tom couldn’t. He had barely withstood Loki being rough and even then he had held back. Loki at his roughest still wasn’t near Thor at his gentlest.  
So he breathed in the unique scent of his lover, deep woods and citrus and smiled. He held the slight, pale body close and rubbed tender circles on his back. All of the signs of his rough affections were gone and Tom was sleeping peacefully against his chest. Lightly snoring and completely relaxed. But Loki wanted to pamper and indulge him now, not subject him to an angry Thor.  
Tom’s trapped bottom arm was draped over his own belly and his hand rested on his own hip. The emerald ring that Loki had given him was his only decoration. The pale gold and deep emeralds glimmered in the darkened room, just like Loki’s eyes.  
His other arm was thrown over Loki, holding him close with his long fingers threaded into Loki’s long black hair. Their legs were intertwined and even sleeping, Tom wiggled himself a little closer.  
He didn’t want to get up but also didn’t want to let Thor’s first vision of them together be a tender one. Loki had never allowed any cuddling after their rough playtimes and didn’t want to admit how much he loved holding his mortal. Right here, right now, with this one human, he had found peace. And he didn’t like to admit it to himself, and he was certainly not ready to admit it aloud. And he doubted he would ever admit it to Thor.  
So he planted a sweet kiss into Tom’s hair and gave his back a final squeeze. Then he let him go and vanished. He reappeared, fully suited in black before his chair. He smiled down at Tom as he wiggled around looking for his missing lover. He settled down on his belly with a soft sigh and Loki went to his side. He leaned over and trailed a cold hand down Tom’s prone body from his cheekbone to his calf.  
Loki watched the gooseflesh break out and carefully pulled the blankets over him. Then he looked towards the hallway and vanished again.  
Thor was two paces from Tom’s door and raising his hand to knock when he heard Loki’s familiar laugh from behind him. He had dressed casually in jeans and a hoodie but Loki, Loki was sin enveloped in a black suit. Thor smiled and looked him over. Slowly and thoroughly. The suit was tight and fitted to every angle and line of Loki’s slim body. It matched his hair and made his fair skin stand out. He looked good and he knew it. But even the disdainful smirk couldn’t cover his nervousness completely. Not from the one who knew him the best.  
“Loki, I have found you.”  
“So it would appear. I said I would call you. I have not.”  
“Maybe I craved your company?”  
“Try again.”  
“Who’s hiding behind this door?”  
“None of your concern. Go back to Asgard.”  
“Come back with me.”  
“I’m not finished here yet.”  
In three large steps Thor had Loki by the throat and pinned to the wall.  
“Did it sound like a request?”  
“Thor…”  
Thor squeezed and the resistance melted from Loki like magic. He sagged and leaned into Thor, bringing his arms up to rest over those wide shoulders. Thor relaxed his grip and took a step closer, crowding the slim man against the wall. One large hand remained at this pale throat but the other gently smoothed down the black tie.  
“Your options are easy Loki. Come back with me or open that door.”  
He brought his face closer and ghosted his lips over Loki’s thin ones. Loki sighed into his mouth and leaned forward to seal the kiss. One hand went into Thor’s long blonde hair and the other pulled the muscle bound man closer still.  
Thor growled deep in his chest and kept his hand on Loki’s neck. Weary of tricks. But his other hand wound itself around that slim waist and pulled him as close as a shadow.  
“Another option for you Loki. I could take you right here in this hallway. Let your precious pet hear you beg and whine for my cock!”  
“Keep your voice down oaf. He’s sleeping.”  
Thor smiled at Loki’s slip. In one hissed warning Thor got some of his answers. But instead of getting loud or pushy he just ran his thumb gently over Loki’s jaw. Then he took a step back, released him and then grabbed his upper arm.  
“Asgard it is. I need you loud and I need you now. Let your mystery man sleep. Time enough for him later as long as I can have you now.”  
Before Loki could argue or give consent Thor started off down the hallway. Still gripping Loki’s arm and even with his long legs he had trouble keeping up. He had felt the Thunderer’s erection pressing against his stomach, impressive as always. But even at his most lusty, Thor had never been this driven. Loki doubted he would last past the foreplay.  
Thor kept his ground eating pace and Loki never complained. He was actually smirking. He enjoyed being manhandled on occasion and he wouldn’t let Thor see but knowing his power over the other man was intoxicating. He was force marched almost a block away and shoved into the Bifrost marker.  
“Thor! A moment! I will not be…”  
Thor grabbed his throat again, cutting off his protest and pulled him close. He crashed their mouths together and shoved his tongue deep into Loki’s mouth. When he broke it off Loki was panting.  
“I will instruct you as to when you may speak Silvertongue. Until I do, be silent. Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”  
Loki opened his mouth but closed it again with a snap with one glance from Thor. He had learned physical obedience over the centuries together. As much as he loved his wild and chaotic nature, he also craved the freedom of kneeling. At least to someone who was worthy of it.  
He closed his emerald eyes as the Bifrost carried them to the golden city. Loki let Thor grab him again and start off down the bridge. Partway down, lost in thoughts of how much Tom would love this he was struck with how dangerous that mind frame was. So he stopped and twisted out of Thor’s grasp. Then he made a show of adjusting his already pristine suit.  
“Honestly Thor, you have all the manners of a bilgesnipe.”  
“You wish me to shut you up?”  
“I wish for you to ask nicely for once.”  
“Shut up Loki.”  
Thor grabbed him again and pulled them chest to chest. They stared for a moment, nose to nose, but Thor wasn’t surprise to see Loki look down first. He ran his thumb across that sharp jawline and tipped his head up. He looked into the slightly contrite green eyes.  
“No more sass Loki. Your chambers or mine. Now. My patience runs thin and if you force me to wait a second longer I will claim you on this bridge, right now, for all to see.”  
Loki rolled his eyes but he also moved his hands. Thor kept his blue eyes fixed on the black haired trickster. The magic flowed through them like an icy heat and they appeared in Thor’s rooms.  
“Thor, about my new lover…”  
“Not now Loki. That black suit really becomes you.”  
Thor walked to the bed and released his heavy cock from his jeans. He sat on the edge and held out an expectant hand. Loki waited, almost for forms sake, then placed his hand into Thor’s. He was immediately hauled into his large lap and pulled in for a kiss. Before Thor could reach his lips he pulled back and spoke.  
“Thor…”  
“Disobeying again Loki. I had something sweet planned but it looks like you crave a punishment.”  
Loki opened his mouth to argue and Thor grabbed a handful of black hair and pulled him close. Loki passively accepted the bruising kiss and even reached up to wrap his arms around his familiar lover. Perhaps he was trying to be punished for his rough handling of Tom earlier.  
“But Thor…”  
“Shut up Loki.”  
“But...”  
“Brother, I grow tired of your mouth.”  
Loki pushed him away with a laugh.  
“Don’t believe your own lies Son of Odin. I am no brother to you. And I know how you crave my mouth.”  
“Fine, be stubborn. Loki son of Farbauti, blood brother to Odin, Father of lies, God of Discord, Glorious ass in need of spanking.”  
“Thor.”  
Loki’s warning went unheeded as Thor stood up and dumped him into a heap by his feet.  
“Another lesson in keeping quiet then. I do want your mouth. Now.”  
The trickster had not been expecting the unceremonious drop to the floor. He let out an undignified squeak and before he could collect himself or rub his bruised backside, Thor was reaching down. He grabbed more hair and hauled him to his knees. Now he was right between Thor’s massive thighs, exactly mouth high to Thor’s weeping cock.  
“Is asking nicely beyond you oaf?”  
“Shut up Loki. Suck it. Please.”  
There was no question in Thor’s tone but Loki smiled anyway. He looked into the Thunderer’s lust filled eyes and licked his lips. He reached forward and grabbed the base of the heavy cock and gave it a rough squeeze. Then he grabbed the length with his other hand, leaned forward, and playfully kissed the leaking tip. He looked up at Thor, who was slightly panting and smirked.  
“Since you asked so sweetly.”  
Loki quickly sucked the tip then let it pop free of his mouth with a lurid noise. He grinned wickedly up at the hulking blonde and listened to the rain start to drum on the windows. Thor hissed when Loki had pulled back and he increased the pressure he had on that fistful of black hair.  
“Loki, I am warning you. Do as I say, now, correctly, or I will discipline you properly. Would you like me to impale your ass on the handle of the Mjolnir again? Or is that your game? Do you wish to ride my hammer again? You enjoyed it so much last time some of your hair turned white.”  
Loki subconsciously smoothed down his black hair and grinned up at Thor. He had enjoyed his time with the Mjolnir but he also knew Thor wasn’t patient. And he was about to crack.  
“I have always enjoyed either of your hammers, my gentle Thor. You know this.”  
Loki leaned forward again and licked the heavy cock from sack to tip. Then he smiled up at the Thunderer. The rain was getting heavier and Loki knew he was running out of time.  
“Let us reach a mutual arrangement then Thor. You ignore my mortal for a time and I will spend more of my time in Asgard. With you.”  
“He truly means that much to you?”  
“He is fragile in many regards. I have barely tapped his potential myself. He’s not ready for your, ah, gentle affections.”  
“Have it your way Loki. Please me and spend more time at my side and I will be patient. And I like this dark look for you. Are you mocking All-Father’s ravens?”  
“I liked the aesthetic.”  
“Well it suits you. Especially when you’re on your knees. Now suck me off. To completion and go back to your mortal pet.”  
Loki didn’t answer but he did start moving again. He gently wrapped his hands back around the massive cock and brought his head down again. He wasted no time in swirling his tongue around the tip and sliding it back into his mouth.  
Thor pushed his hips forward but his head fell back with a groan. He let Loki work the tip for some time before he reached for his hair again. He gently gathered up all of Loki’s long hair and wound it around is large fist.  
“You are truly magnificent on your knees my Loki. Your mouth is the perfect blend of furnace and ice. You were made to serve me.”  
Loki looked up and maintained eye contact as he cupped the heavy golden sack and wrapped his elegant fingers around Thor’s shaft. As he sucked the tip he massaged the balls and stroked his length.  
“You please me so well my Loki. But we both know the tip is only for the ladies. Suck me properly.”  
Before Loki could do anything except widen his eyes in alarm Thor had the back of his neck in one hand. He tightened his grip around Loki’s hair and pulled him down. He felt the slim man fight back instinctively as the large cock was roughly shoved down his throat. But he only moaned and easily held him in place.  
Loki moved his hands to Thor’s massive thighs and braced himself. He also used a little magic to suppress his gag reflex and ease his throat.  
As Thor bucked his hips he felt Loki stop pushing against him. He smiled and pulled back. He had wanted Loki pliant, not hostile, and he was finally starting to behave.  
He allowed Loki to gasp and tremble, a trail of saliva hanging from his chin. Right before the fire had a chance to spark in those emerald eyes Thor brought him forward again. He didn’t go balls deep or hold him in place though. Instead he pushed and pulled his dark lover until the long elegant fingers left his thighs and wrapped around his hips. As Loki mastered himself and submitted, Thor let himself go.  
He kept a steady rhythm and Loki relaxed on the thrust and sucked on the draw. Thor watched the god on his knees, shallowly breathing but also moaning around his choking cock.  
He was beautiful, flushed red and still completely in his elegant black suit. Gracefully on his knees with a painful looking bulge straining against his right thigh. His silky hair was wound tightly around Thor’s fist. Indeed sinful looking.  
“All of it now my Loki. Don’t waste a drop.”  
Loki closed his eyes and hummed in acceptance. He ran his tongue under the heavy shaft and reached down to gently tug on the drawn up balls. He took the deepest breath he could and heard the thunder crack outside the window.  
Thor came with a mighty roar and hinged forward. He pulled that beautiful black head as far into his belly as he could and held him there until his cock stopped throbbing.  
Then he released his dark prince, who threw himself backwards gasping for air. He landed hard on his ass and put a trembling hand to his aching chest. He wheezed air back into his lungs and just sat still. He was gorgeously used.  
Thor watched Loki come back to himself and was completely satisfied. Loki wiped the drool from his chin and delicately worked his sore jaw around. Then he gracefully got to his feet and stood before his large god. His face was still flushed, his hair in tangles and looked thoroughly debauched. A shiny wet spot was also evident running down his right thigh.  
“I didn’t tell you to chase your own release.”  
“You didn’t tell me I couldn’t.”  
Loki croaked out, his throat on fire. He magicked up a cup of wine and took several large swallows. Then he handed the cup to Thor. Who drained it and set it aside.  
“Playing games again Loki? Maybe we should summon your plaything to clean us up?”  
Loki looked sharply at Thor and ran a hand through his hair. He gave up and used his magic again to repair his voice and his appearance.  
“Shut up Thor. We had a bargain.”  
“Calm yourself. Our arraignment stands. Will you come here to me right now?”  
“No. I have things to do. I was pulled away rather abruptly.”  
“Are you going to him right now?”  
“Is that your concern? You got what you wanted.”  
Thor frowned and Loki went to the door. Thor had tried for years to gentle his dark prince but he always rebelled in the end.  
“I have never gotten what I wanted Loki. You of all people should know that.”  
“Please. Save your sentimentality for someone who will believe you. I’m leaving now. I will summon you when I am ready.”  
Loki never looked back as he walked out but Thor never looked away. He missed the hurt look that passed over the Thunderer’s face as he quickly walked down the hallway. If he was honest with himself he knew that Thor had been uncommonly gentle during their play. And a small part of him did want to climb back onto that inviting lap and be comforted. But he couldn’t. He could kneel for a time but the action chafed quickly.  
So he lengthened his stride towards his own chambers, anxious to gather some old Midgardian books. Tom had mentioned them once and Loki had first editions. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his sweet face when gifted with them.  
Thor watched Loki go and took two steps before he forced himself to stop. Loki had always been withdrawn but it was actually worse now. He wasn’t going off to read or bath like usual. He was walking off to go back to that mortal man.  
Thor had Loki’s body, his compliance, his submission, and even his allegiance but never his true heart. After centuries of trying to crack that diamond exterior a Midgardian had stolen the prize out from under him. It was inexcusable.  
Thor charged after Loki and stalked into his room unannounced. He would confront the dark prince and convince him that a mortal wasn’t worthy of what he was being offered. He didn’t even know how special and rare a thing he held in his fragile hands. Loki wasn’t even a common Aesir but a mixed being completely unique to all the realms. But Thor knew Loki’s worth and it was time to tell Loki how he felt.  
He crashed into Loki’s rooms but to his surprise they were already empty. He could still smell Loki’s unique scent of burning ice and magic but the trickster was nowhere to be found.  
More lightning cracked outside of the palace as Thor realized that his demigod had practically run off to rejoin his pet. Thor slammed the door behind him as he grimly marched back towards the Bifrost. Arrangement be damned. He agreed to give them time and it seemed like the Midgardian had already been given plenty. No one was going to steal his Loki away. Not without a fight.


End file.
